


All Things French

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meditation on Ronnie's love of France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things French

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I wrote this ficlet for lj user catholicphoton for a fic meme I did. She requested: _Ronnie getting all philosophical about pain-au-chocolat, and what he'd do if he were a younger man_.  
>  Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: ITV owns Law & Order: UK.

Ronnie tucked into the pain au chocolat that Alesha had brought him with considerable relish. He had discovered a taste for them several years ago as a result of the caravanning holidays he and the second Mrs Brooks used to take with their young children. He liked France, and despite his divorce, he still had fond memories of the family holidays there. He went there by himself now, although he missed going with the family: somehow it wasn't quite the same going alone, and he'd considered asking one or other of his estranged daughters to go with him, but he suspected they'd hate it, even if he could persuade one of them to join him.

He recalled with amusement young Matty's surprise that he spoke French, and thought of the long hours he'd spent learning the language. When he started learning it he hadn't known it would come in useful for questioning suspects – his only thought had been that it would be useful on the annual family holiday.

He thought of Alesha knowing his weakness for these pastries over anything else, and wondered how she knew: had she asked Matt or Natalie? He was fairly sure that he'd never mentioned his preference to her as their conversations tended to be work-related and fairly impersonal. Not that he'd expect anything less with Alesha – she was smart and focused on her career, and he knew James Steel thought very highly of her. James had even gone so far as to say that Alesha was the 'yin to his yang', a sentiment which had surprised Ronnie at the time, but had proved quite apt for the relationship the two had built up in their work.

If he'd been a few years younger, and not an overweight, recovering alcoholic, he'd be inclined to give Matt a run for his money in trying to woo Alesha: she wasn't only smart, but also very attractive and caring. But he wasn't inclined to rate Matt's chances with her very highly, given her focus on her career, so he knew that he stood even less chance of interesting her in himself. Still, she'd bought him a pain au chocolat this morning, not Matty, and even though it was by way of being a bribe, he still felt a certain amount of satisfaction at the thought. After all, she'd hadn't bought Matt anything.

"Ooh, ahh, chocolat," he chanted under his breath as he finished the last of the treat, then reached for his phone to ring the headmaster of Jono's school and arrange to interview the children.


End file.
